The present invention relates to a cigarette having a modified burn rate. The modifications to the cigarette of the present invention include changes to the wrapper of the cigarette paper such that the tobacco column of the cigarette is adjacent to a strip wrap forming co-axial zones of high diffusion areas and co-axial zones of low diffusion areas. Such a partial double wrap cigarette exhibits a modified burn rate such that the standard smolder rate of the cigarette may be changed as desired to either self extinguish or slowed significantly depending upon the desired outcome.